


Feliz Navidad

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, but not, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: It's November 1st which means it's probably not Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever mentioned how much it disturbed me that no demigods were ever religious before knowing their heritage. if someone wrote a fic of some pjo character who was muslim or jewish or even catholic and has to deal with the fact that their religion may or may not be lies I WOULD READ THAT SO HARD
> 
> because that makes sense.
> 
> anyway, happy dia de los muertos for those who celebrated earlier. super big celebration thats super cool.
> 
> i really should add more to this fic. eventually. eventually.
> 
> also, fresh and unedited :P . disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters.

“I’m going to pretend like you didn’t say that.” Jason’s chin bounced in his hand.

“ _¿Qué? ¡Feliz Navidad, mi novio!_ ” Leo repeated as he shook his mistletoe excitedly. His Christmas sweater was indeed ugly, from the glaring neon green color to the dancing reindeer with snowflakes in the background. It said _¡Feliz Navidad!_ in bold red letters on the bottom of the baggy sweater as if it wasn’t obvious enough what kind of sweater it was.

“It’s November. The 1st actually. Halloween was literally yesterday.” Jason distinctly remembered the Stolls throwing toilet paper all over his cabin and leaving the place smelling like rotten eggs. The sanitary napkins are still there, but at least the egg smell isn’t strong enough to make campers cry anymore.

Leo jiggled the mistletoe in front of Jason’s face. “So? It’s Christmas season already!”

“Most demigods don’t even believe in Jesus.” Jason shoved his cold hands into his pockets. “And Hanukkah comes before Christmas.”

Leo narrowed his eyes, his hand dropping. “I can’t believe Jason Grace is ruining the Christmas spirit. Think about the _children_!”

Jason lightly bumped his forehead against Leo’s. “It’s Day of the Dead today. Is that what this is about?”

“No.” Leo turned his head away from Jason. “Maybe.”

“Well?”

Leo busied his hands with the mistletoe, and his eyes avoided Jason’s. “I wanna have someone to do it with. It’s super fun and all, but sometimes it’s depressing to do by yourself. I know that not everyone feels this way but-”

“Okay.”

Leo stares at Jason. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh.” Leo beams after a moment. “Okay! It’s great, you’ll love it. I have tons of stories to tell you about _Mama_. And you also have to- mmh, what was that for?”

Jason shrugged, leaning in to kiss Leo again. “Mistletoe?”

Leo flicked the plant away. “But it’s not even Christmas. Jeez, Jason, control your hormones.”

Jason leaned forward so his head fell into the crook between Leo’s neck and shoulder. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” He mumbled. “Tell me more about the holiday.”

“Well,” Leo’s hands fell to his sides. “It’s about the honoring _de los muertos_. And it’s really happy and great. I haven’t celebrated in years, but I’m feel like it’s time now. Although today is about the children, so we would celebrate tomorrow.”

Jason smiled into the gross sweater. “Sounds great Leo.”

“It is,” Leo grinned. “You’ll love my mom. She’s the best.”

Jason ignored Leo wiping at his eyes, in favor of hugging the boy. He didn’t mind celebrating the holiday with Leo. Jason would do anything for him.

“Oh wait,” Leo sniffed, wiping a his face frantically. “I almost forgot.”

He reached under the bunk, before pulling out a familiar piece of clothing. “Now we’ll match!”

Scratch that. Jason would do anything for Leo as long at it doesn’t have to do with that sweater.


End file.
